monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Merchandise
There is a lot of Monster High merchandise, and new items are released with frequency. Below is a master list of all items, sorted by retailer and date. To see photos and product descriptions of every item, find it in its subsection, detailed below. __TOC__ Articulated Dolls Monster High is based around a series of dolls, which are released in waves. Wave 1 consisted of the "basic" dolls of Frankie Stein, Clawdeen Wolf, Draculaura and Lagoona Blue, with Cleo De Nile & Deuce Gorgon available as a giftset. Wave 2 consisted of the "basic" dolls of Ghoulia Yelps and Holt Hyde, the Dawn of the Dance and Gloom Beach. The Comic-con exclusive Frankie Stein doll was rendered in black and white. For detailed information on the Monster High dolls, please see Dolls. Wave 1 *Frankie Stein Basic *Clawdeen Wolf Basic *Draculaura Basic *Lagoona Blue Basic *Cleo de Nile and Deuce Gorgon gift set Wave 2 *Ghoulia Yelps Basic *Holt Hyde Basic Dawn of the Dance *Frankie Stein *Clawdeen Wolf *Cleo de Nile Gloom Beach *Frankie Stein *Clawdeen Wolf *Draculaura *Cleo de Nile *Jackson Jekyll. Doll Accessories and Clothing School Spirits Clothing Packs *Swim Team Uniform *Casketball Uniform *Fearleading Uniform *Soccer Uniform Furniture/Room Decor Assortment The Mattel MONSTER HIGH™ Furniture/Room Decor Assortment: Decor takes on a decidedly delightful and ghoulish twist! The Draculaura™ coffin bed features a pink ruffled cover and pillow, an end table that pops out for snacks plus a pop down TV. And the coffin bed also doubles as a jewelry box for the girl—just pop the top and it’s a jewelry box to store favorite trinkets! The Frankie Stein™ bed also doubles as a cool mirror for girls’ rooms. The bed comes complete with bolt “chargers,” extra stitching materials (in case she falls apart like she always does!) and a lightning bolt blanket. Just turn the crank—and the bed becomes a mirror! Positively ravishing! Includes character piece-count and bedding materials. Each sold separately. Includes DRACULAURA™ Jewelry Box Coffin and FRANKIE STEIN™ Mirror Bed These will retail for about $19 and may be available in Nov/Dec 2010. Plush Dolls iCoffin The Monster High i-Coffin Handheld Device will keep up on all of the monster high scarily delightful gossip and drama! Kids can play games, text, and find out more info about favorite monster high friends! The Monster High iCoffin Handheld Device package features: * Outside coffin buttons to scroll and play games * Slide-out keypad for texting and to play additional games For Ages 4 and up. This retails for $26.95 Crosspets The Mattel MONSTER HIGH™ MONSTER CROSS™ Pet Assortment: Create your very own scary cool Monster High™ Monster Cross™ pet! Mix and match the head, body and tail to create your “pet” with the “skeleton” that glows in the dark! Includes two Monster High™ pets per set. Each set sold separately. Assortment includes CRESCENT™ & HISSETTE™ Pets, WATZIT & COUNT FABULOUS PETS. These packs will retail for about $9 and may be available as early as Nov/Dec 2010. Electrocuties The Mattel MONSTER HIGH™ ELECTROCUTIES™ Pet Assortment: Ghoulishy fun pet play the Monster High™ way! Press the top of the pet’s head and his/her skeleton lights up for scary cool fun! Each sold separately. Assortment includes: WATZIT™ Pet COUNT FABULOUS™ Pet and NEPTUNA Pet. These will retail for about $10 and may be available as early as Nov/Dec 2010. Creepariffic Charms The Mattel MONSTER HIGH™ CREEPERIFIC CHARMS™ CHARM ASSORTMENT: Scary cool charms feature a picture of a Monster High™ student, pet charm, and a space for the girl to put her own photo. Attach to a cell phone, backpack, or purse. Scary cool and creeperific! Each sold separately. Assortment includes CLAWDEEN WOLF™ and CRESENT™, FRANKIE STEIN™ and WATZIT™, and CLEO DE NILE™ and HISSETTE™. These will retail for about $5 and may be available as early as Nov/Dec 2010. Monster High Electronic Fearbook The Monters High Electronic Fearbook Journal allows you to find out more about life at monster high! The skull key unlocks an inside compartment that hides the magic reveal pen and marker, composition book and stickers. Also use the skull key to unlock the journal and access the special section that will let you write secret messages with your magic reveal pen. There is a button on the inside that kids can press to record a message that they can play back! Requires 8 LR44 batteries. The Monster High Fearbook Package includes: * 3 sheets of content * Skull key * Composition book * Sticker sheets * Magic reveal pen * Secret Revealing marker For Ages 4 and up. This retails for $26.95 Freaky Keyrings Girls can stay stylish on the go with their Monster High Freakey Ring keychain. It can clip to anything and hides a secret mirror! It also features a scary cute pet and colored ribbon. Includes keychain only. Frankie Stein and Watzit, Draculaura and Count Fabulous, and Lagoona Blue and Neptuna. EACH SOLD SEPERATELY For ages 6 and over. Terrifying Tattoo Roller MONSTER HIGH TERRIFYING TATTOO ROLLER: Girls can “monsterfy” themselves with the ultra-cool Monster High Terrifying Tattoo Roller. “Do it yourself” non-permanent monster tattoos make girls look like the students of Monster High with tattoos including stitches, bite marks, claw marks, scales, snake skin, or mummy wraps. There are also character specific temporary tattoo stickers. Just choose a roller, place it in the bone applicator, roll it in the ink, and apply to skin! Includes bone roller applicator, 6 rollers, 7 tattoo sticker sheets and skull ink pad with 3 colors. For ages 6 and over. Fortune Skull Ask your fortune skull anything and it will give you a scary cool response. Press a button in the back of the skull and the answer will spin up in the eyes! Includes skull only. Frankie Stein - Blue. Cleo de Nile - Yellow. For ages 6 and over. Transforming Bag MONSTER HIGH Transforming Bag: Girls can look freakishly fabulous with their convertible Monster High bag. Clippable straps can convert it 3 ways: to a purse, backpack, or messenger bag. Includes bag only For ages 6 and over. Category:Franchise Category:Merchandise